Una nueva oportunidad
by Silver VD
Summary: Un viejo aliado de Equestria se encuentra con la posibilidad de enmendar sus pecados, podrá lograr ganar la confianza de un pueblo que lo marcó como un ser maldito, incluyendo a su raza? o simplemente terminará como el resto de ellos, un lícan viviendo entre ponies... que podría salir mal?
1. Chapter 1

**Visitas inesperadas.**

Estaba en mi casa mirando la tele, observando como todo el mundo seguía su camino sin siquiera saber que alguien como yo existo, mientras vagaba por los canales uno en especial me llamo la atención, se trataba de un espectáculo de magia, al verlo, me quede sonriendo un poco ante la tele, ah... magia, una habilidad perdida en el tiempo por la gran mayoría, seguro te preguntaras por que sonreía al ver los trucos del mago, aunque eran extraordinarios, solo podía sonreír, bueno... dicen que un mago no revela sus secretos, pero bueno, estas aquí por algo, una historia por lo que veo, así que por que no.

"jeje... estos niños de ahora"

Miraba aburridamente mi mano mientras esta brillaba de un fulgor plateado, rodeado por una llamarada negra que no quemaba mi mano, pero si parte del guante que estoy ocupando ahora mismo, para mi esos trucos no son nada mas que eso, trucos de ilusión, nada comparado con lo que yo puedo hacer.

Como dije antes, te revelare parte de mi secreto, no soy lo que uno diría un "humano normal" lejos de eso, en realidad era un licántropo que ah caminado por cientos de años en esta tierra, cambiando de identidad a cada paso que doy, pero no creas que soy un súper héroe que va salvando la vida de todos, al contrario, mis armas y habilidades ya fueron guardadas en el armario hace siglos, simplemente vivo una vida "normal" en este mundo, se que te puede decepcionar un poco, a quien no? tener tanto poder pero no poderlo usar para evitar que los que llamaste amigos se vuelvan en enemigos, creeme, no es paranoia, eso ya ah pasado antes, tan solo el ver mi pecho puede contarte la verdad de por que digo estas palabras, pero esa historia es para otro día.

Al haberme perdido en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que el show había terminado, debo admitirlo, el de la tele en verdad sabe como dar un gran show de magia, la gente se aloco con su truco final, lastima que me lo perdí, en fin, es hora de ver que mas hacer.

Al levantarme camine lentamente por mi casa, mirando con algo de nostalgia los tantos recuerdos que hay dentro de ella, podía ver fotos de mi familia, aquellos que durante un tiempo me acogieron en su hogar, pero que ahora ya no están con migo, había cientos de fotos como esa, algunas guardadas en cajas un tanto olvidadas, otras como esta preservadas en los rincones de mi hogar, al verlas podía sentir un gran calor interno, pues recordaba con alegría los momentos de los maravillosos seres que me llamaron "hijo" o "hermano", pero que ahora están en un lugar mas tranquilo.

Dejando a un lado mis pensamientos tristes camine denuevo por mi casa, observando si algo estaba fuera de lugar, pensando en que debería hacer ahora, pero la respuesta llego a mi cuando vi una nota pegada en el marco de la puerta de mi cuarto, al verlo me quede aterrado, pues había recordado algo que no debía haber olvidado.

"OH MIERDA, EL PEDIDO ¡"

Recuerdan que les dije que intentaba llevar una vida normal? bueno, aun siendo un ser de incalculable poder y años tenia que pagar algunas cosas, después de todo, no era como decir "ABRACADABRA" para que todo apareciera mágicamente ante mi, es cierto que podría tomar las cosas si quisiera, pero creanme, es mejor luchar por lo que quieres a simplemente tomarlo, por eso mismo, luego de pensar y pensar que rayos alguien como yo podría hacer para vivir en este mundo me llegaron dos ideas a la mente.

Vivir como un salvaje en la naturaleza o vivir civilizadamente y tratar de encajar en la sociedad, la respuesta llego rápido cuando descubrí el internet.

Como dije antes, vivía como cualquier humano en el mundo, trabajaba, compraba algunos lujos y simplemente seguía el camino para ver a donde me llevaba, muchos dirán, "que bien, una eternidad por delante" yo les digo, "cuidado con lo que pides".

En fin, me salgo del tema, bien, por suerte para mi, existen algunas personas que disfrutan aun el fino arte de los enfrentamientos con armas antiguas, dandome una perfecta oportunidad para poder tener una forma de trabajo, siendo un herrero hace tantos siglos me trajo trabajo hoy en día, pero eso estaría bien si no fuera tan estúpido como para haber olvidado un trabajo que me daría unas buenas vacaciones por un tiempo.

"MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA¡"

Gritaba desesperado quitandome la camisa y revelando mi torso, al verlo me quede un poco decepcionado con migo mismo, de haber pasado de tener un cuerpo escultural ahora tenia un puerco voluminal, los cuadros que marcaban mi cuerpo ahora estaban un poco perdidos con la grasa que los recubría, el cabello alborotado y largo ahora cortado para parecer mas normal, los ojos una vez plateados ahora negros.

"suspiro, el cuerpo que cualquier hombre desearía tener arruinado por ser tan flojo y no querer entrenar nuevamente como antes"

Luego de lamentar mi perdida me puse mi camisa para trabajar al igual que mi mandil para trabajar en mi fragua, distintas herramientas y martillos colgaban de el, al estar preparado, corrí hacia mi fragua personal y aprecie mis trabajos anteriores, algunos listos para enviar y otros con solo unos detalles que arreglar, pero en un pedestal había un pedazo de metal amorfo, al verlo me llene de ilusión al pensar en que podría hacer con el, claro, si fuera mío, al revisar la nota de pedido me sorprendí de lo que estaban pidiendome, una guadaña, el diseño era intrincado, seductor hasta cierto momento, esta seria mi mayor obra maestra, pues el metal que me dieron era nada menos que ontrictina, un metal ultra raro y muy potente, sus cualidades eran muy raras para un metal, usado de forma correcta podías crear un arma poderosa, capaz de conectarse con el portador de un modo mas intimo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, capaz de realizar hazañas legendarias con el correcto portador, si tan solo estos ricachones supieran lo que tienen en la mano.

Dejando a un lado mis pensamientos me puse manos a la obra, pase horas trabajando en el diseño de la guadaña, trabajando sin parar para ir dando forma al arma, luego de cinco horas de trabajo duro pude ver mi trabajo dando frutos, pero sabia que esto solo era el inicio, es hora de que vaya a comer algo, si no tendré problemas luego, pues mi estomago gruñía como una fiera.

"oye, oye, ya te escuche, hmmm, creo que iré por un poco de-"

Me detuve en seco al escuchar un gran escandalo en alguna parte de mi casa, parecía que un toro había entrado a mi casa y estaba destrozando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, pero había algo en el ambiente que me dejo helado, algo que no había sentido en muchísimo tiempo.

"m...magia..."

Saliendo de mi estupor corrí en dirección del ruido y la fuente de aquella energía, parecía venir de... no... NO... NO...

"MI CUARTO NO¡"

Corrí rápidamente a mi cuarto, subiendo las escaleras como si mi vida dependiera de ello y efectivamente, algo extraño estaba pasando en el, un portal de gran magnitud estaba arrastrando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, la fuerza era tremenda y sentía como poco a poco me acercaba a este, miraba con horror como el portal me estaba arrastrando a un lugar desconocido, solo podía ver luz blanca salir de este y lo peor de todo era que se estaba extendiendo y... acaso... se acerco mas?

"PUTA MADRE, ME BA A ABSORBER ¡"

Cuando estuve a escasos centímetros del portal, este detuvo su fuerza de succión y se quedo quieto por unos momentos, solo para que cuando me acercara a el este estallara en una gran luz que me cegó, la fuerza de la explosión fue tan fuerte que solo sentí que una enorme fuerza me arrojó en contra de la pared, mi cuarto por desgracia tuvo una suerte peor, pues por culpa de esta explosión ahora todo estaba hecho un desastre, incluso algunas de mis pertenencias se comenzaron a quemar por alguna razón, haciendo que el lugar comenzara a humearse rápidamente, al no tener opción, invoque mis energías y lancé una gran cantidad de agua sobre todo el fuego, impidiendo que el fuego se propagara por toda la casa.

"jeje.. cough, cough, quien necesita un extinguidor cuando puedes hacer esto?"

Como había mucho humo no podía ver muy bien que digamos, trate de ventilar un poco el humo abriendo la ventana, pero al acercarme a la ventana tropecé con algo en el suelo, justo donde el portal se había abierto momentos antes, acaso... acaso alguien o algo pudo pasar por el portal?... demonios, es mejor ver que diablos es esto.

Abrí las ventanas y deje que el humo se esparciera, con un poco de ayuda claro, que? no me vean así, debo seguir usando mis habilidades de alguna forma.

Cuando el humo salió por completo voltee y me sorprendí de lo que vi en el suelo, tendido en el y con algunas marcas de quemaduras en su ropa se encontraba una figura humanoide, al inicio pensé que mi mente me jugaba una broma, pero al ver más de cerca me di cuenta que para mi horror estaba viendo claramente a un dragon en mitad de mi cuarto, inconsciente y algo golpeado, vaya, sea lo que sea que trajo a este mundo a este chico en verdad se entretuvo con el antes de traerlo.

...

...

...

Oh... esperaban que me sacara de onda por esto? jeje, creanme, luego de vivir por muchos siglos vez cosas que ni tu creerías posibles, eso y el internet ayuda mucho, pero me deja intrigado el chico, quien es? como fue posible que llegara a este mundo, quien lo trajo? y lo mas importante, por que esta aquí? solo conozco dos lugares del cual pudo haber salido, pero al ver sus ropas se que no puede venir de uno de ellos, lo que solo me deja con una opción.

Suspirando al ver el estado de mi cuarto tome al dragon y lo lleve a uno de los cuartos de mi casa, pensando una y otra vez de donde había venido, pero parecía algo imposible, ya hacia siglos desde que tuve noticias de ese lugar, tal vez este dragon me pueda ayudar a saber de... ellos.

Era algo lógico pero difícil de digerir para mi mente, ese lugar era un simple recuerdo para mi, uno grato por cierto, pero al final era solo eso, un recuerdo, no podía creer que tenia a un habitante de ese lugar en mi propia casa y de esta manera.

Vaya, esta vez si que me fui por un rato, pues al regresar de mi pequeño tren de pensamientos me encontré en la entrada a uno de los cuartos extra de mi casa, al bajar la vista vi que el dragon seguía durmiendo, agitandose un poco en sus sueños y haciendome algo difícil mantenerlo entre mis brazos, al tener dificultad para mantenerlo a raya entre rápidamente a la habitación, estaba muy obscuro, pero aun así podía caminar entre la obscuridad, pues conocía de pies a cabeza esta casa, una vez estuve enfrente de la cama deje al dragon en ella, mientras salía del cuarto mi mente no dejaba de pensar en dos cosas, una, como es que este dragón llego a mi cuarto y dos... que era eso que sentí cuando se agitaba?, era como dos bolsas de gelatina, meh, deben ser cosas de dragones.

Como tenia un rato libre decidí comer algo rápido antes de irme a dormir, después de todo, hoy había sido un día algo largo para mi, tenia algunas cosas en la cabeza, entre ellas el arma que me pidieron, por alguna razón podía sentir un vinculo con ella, eso y también estaba el hecho de que un dragón viviente estaba en mi casa, siendo transportado de un lugar muy lejano que em traía muchos recuerdos, acaso... mis amigos estarán bien?, seguirán siendo los reyes de aquel lugar?... esto me tiene muy confundido, pues luego de haber pasado mucho sin saber de ellos ahora... esto pasa... han pasado que?... unos cuantos siglos de este lado... que paso en cuanto me fui y deje atrás a mis amigos?... agh... tendré que esperar para ver que rayos pasa aquí, esto es algo imposible.

 **'es tan imposible como decir que nosotros sigamos vivos no lo crees?'**

Mi mente me hablo de la nada, debería asustarme, cierto, si no fuera que eh podido comunicarme con ella y otras 'entes' dentro de mi, ignorando mi mente, deje salir un suspiro y pensé en todo lo raro que ah pasado en mi vida y como ya ni me inmuto cuando pasan, como lo que acaba de pasar apenas unos momentos antes.

"es un hecho... estoy loco y soy muy raro"

 **'tranquilo, aun nos tienes a nosotros'**

"... callate cerebro"

Esa noche tuve una gran serie de sueños, algunos recuerdos de mi pasado, otros e anhelos que jamas podría tener, como los de tener a mi familia a mi lado, podía ver a mi querida esposa sonriendome, a mi hija y a mi familia, todos mirandome con cariño y apoyandome, pero todo se convirtió en fuego, quemandolos rápidamente y dejando escuchar la voz de uno de mis peores enemigos que jamas haya enfrentado.

 _"JA, eres patético, no pudiste salvarlos de mi"_

Sentía como mi rabia explotaba al escuchar aquella voz, muchos la confundirían con la de un angel con lo armoniosa que suena, pero se que detrás de ella habita un ser despreciable, al reconocer la voz, grite a los aires, mirando a todos lados, esperando que ese bastardo apareciera frente a mi.

"MUESTRATE LAROX"

 _"oh, alguien esta ansioso de verme de nuevo, pero no te preocupes, pronto nos veremos nuevamente... hermano"_

Sentía como mi mente regresaba rápidamente a mi cuerpo, pero no pude evitar escuchar esa carcajada maligna de ese cabron... esto... esto en solo un sueño... lo se... siempre lo eh tenido, pero aun así... hay algo que me dice que pronto dejara de ser solo un sueño y será una horrible pesadilla.

Desperté rápidamente y encontré algo que me dejo atónito... estaba sudando como loco, respiraba agitadamente y sentía algo de pesadez en mi cuerpo, rayos... tenia mucho que no tenia un sueño como ese, las imágenes eran las mismas, pero podía sentir el aura de Larox en alguna parte, sentía como el peso de esa terrible aura me aplastaba lentamente, no... eso... eso es solo mi imaginación...

"(suspiro) es demasiado temprano para este tipo de mamadas"

Al levantarme del sillón en el que dormí anoche (maldito portal) me encamine de vuelta a la fragua, aun tenia mucho que hacer antes de completarla y este día quiero avanzar bien, pero no dejo de pensar que olvido algo...

 **"tal vez se trata de-"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Escuche un fuerte grito de una chica, provenía de arriba, pero eso era imposible, arriba estaba el... dragon... oh... entonces lo que sentí ayer eran... oh...

Dejando a un lado mis pensamientos perversos corrí a ver que estaba pasando, el grito seguía y seguía y parecía que no pararía pronto, vaya, en verdad que tiene buenos pulmones esta chica, al llegar me encontré cara a cara con el... ahem... la dragona, al verla bien llevaba una sudadera que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, con todo y capucha que cubría parte de su rostro, unos pantalones algo rasgados y por alguna razón no llevaba zapatos, hmm, creo que no los necesita del todo, recuerden... escamas y todo eso, podía ver algunas escamas púrpuras y otras verdes que bajaban por su barbilla, tal vez hasta su abdomen, no me atrevo a averiguar hasta que partes llegan.

Ambos nos quedamos viendo uno al otro extrañados, pero lo inesperado paso luego de mantener el juego de 'mirame sin parpadear'.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Con un grito como el de hace rato, la dragona azoto la puerta en mi cara, dandome un fuerte golpe en la nariz que hizo que callera al suelo mientras rodaba en el por el dolor, digan lo que digan, si, soy un ser de incalculable poder, pero eso no evita que sienta los golpes, no soy inmune al dolor.

"no puede ser... no puede ser... esto... esto es un sueño... Twilight debe estar jugando con mi mente..."

Podía escuchar del otro lado de la puerta como la chica intentaba recobrar su sanidad con esas frases, repitiendolas una y otra vez, luego de recuperarme del dolor (y de saborear un poco de sangre de mi boca... rayos... eso dolió... me mordí la lengua) me levante lentamente y encare la puerta, tentando un poco mis opciones, podía entrar como si nada o podía tratar de persuadir a la chica que no era una amenaza para ella, ademas, por lo que escucho si entro a la fuerza seria peor para ambos.

"oye... no soy tan feo... o si?"

 **'no lo se... te has visto últimamente en un espejo?'**

Dejando a un lado el comentario de mi mente me quede esperando una respuesta, cuando no hubo alguna toque lentamente la puerta, esperando que la chica respondiera, pero aun así no había ninguna respuesta.

"esto... te encuentras bien?, estas herida o algo?"

"esto no es real... no es real... no puede ser real"

"je... me temo decir que es muy real"

Luego de escuchar un poco de movimiento dentro del cuarto pude ver como la puerta se abría lentamente, dejandome ver uno de los ojos de la pobre dragona asustada, unos hermosos ojos esmeralda me miraban con algo de inseguridad y temor, por lo que solo pude sonreirle calmadamente, al ver esto, la chica abrió lentamente la puerta, dejandome verla nuevamente, parecía algo cansada, incluso su mirada era algo apagada, dejandome algo preocupado.

"esta todo bien?"

"tu... tu eres..."

"hmm? acaso... nos conocemos de algún lado?"

"no... almenos no así..."

"estas bien? te noto algo... tensa y cansada"

"si... es solo que..."

La chica no termino su frase pues por poco caía al suelo a causa del cansancio, al tocarle la frente supe que estaba pasando.

"rayos... estas ardiendo, tranquila, te ayudare"

La chica no dijo nada, solo respiraba un poco pesadamente mientras la cargada de vuelta a la cama (malditos pervertidos), cuando la recosté salí corriendo a mi jardín personal y tome las plantas necesarias para ayudar a la dragona, muchos me llamaban paranoico al tener este jardín de plantas medicinales y ahora me río de ellos, pues lo que tiene la chica ya lo eh visto antes, es un daño colateral de la transportación que tuvo, debe adaptarse a este mundo o morirá.

una vez termine mi medicina la lleve rápidamente a la chica, la pobre debe estar sufriendo bastante, al llegar confirme mi teoría, la dragona se agitaba de un lado al otro, tratando de quitarse algo que no estaba, gimiendo del dolor que le provocaba un cambio de ambiente tan grande.

"rayos, tranquila niña, te ayudare, bebe esto"

Le puse el frasco con la mezcla en los labios y ella comenzó a tomar la formula de forma desesperada, yo aria lo mismo en su caso, pues es un tormento estar en esta situación, después de todo, me paso la primera vez que llegue a-

"COUGH COUGH COUGH"

"oye, oye, tranquila, tomalo con calma"

La chica comenzó a relajarse lentamente y a dejar de moverse tanto, la medicina estaba haciendo lo suyo y por fin podía relajarse un poco, podía ver que tenia algunos espasmos aun, pero estos se calmaban lentamente a medida que la medicina hacia efecto, una vez estaba completada la transferencia la chica durmió plácidamente, no despertara en un buen rato, pero despertara con un hambre de los mil demonios.

"bueno... es hora de ir a comprar para comer"

 **"y sabes siquiera que come?"**

"es una dragona, debe comer lo mismo que yo"

Salí de mi casa y monte mi motocicleta, como estaba bastante lejos de la ciudad sabia que tardaría en regresar, solo espero llegar antes que la chica despierte, si no, tendré una nevera vacía.

 **POV ?**

"donde... donde estoy?"

Esa pregunta fue lo primero que inundo mi mente al despertar en un cuarto desconocido, sintiendo que mi cabeza iba a estallar y mi estomago me dolía mientras gruñía, trate de recordar un poco de lo que había pasado y todo me llego como una patada de Applejack, haciendo que me levantara de golpe de la cama y comenzara a sudar por la situación en la que estoy ahora mismo.

"no puede ser... en... en verdad estoy en la casa de Edrubain?"

Al mirar el cuarto pude notar un leve olor en el ambiente, parecía... humo... no se que paso antes de haber... llegado a este lugar, solo se que Twilight estaba trabajando en un nuevo hechizo que el príncipe le mando, luego de realizarlo el y la princesa llegaron muy agitados y... luego solo vi el portal que me mando a este lugar... pero esto no puede ser... se supone que esto es algo ficticio... algo sacado de una caricatura... pero lo peor de todo era el... no podía ver la fiera cara de un guerrero como el que sale en las historietas... si no a alguien calmado y tranquilo... se supone que el es un fiero guerrero, pero... no... debo ver que rayos esta pasando aquí y cuando lo haga... Twilight me las va a pagar, dijo que el hechizo era seguro... en que diantres me metí ahora?

"grrrr"

Al escuchar nuevamente mi estomago solo podía pensar en comer algo, me moría de hambre por alguna razón, por lo que me levante lentamente de la cama y decidí explorar un poco en la casa, esperando encontrar algo para comer.

Luego de deambular un rato por la casa encontré la cocina, al abrir las puertas me lleve una horrible sorpresa, pues en un plato envuelto con plástico había un gran trozo de carne en la nevera, sentía como mi estomago se retorcía al ver tal escena tan barbárica, pero mi mente me dio la peor vista que podía imaginar, una en la cual el guerrero me mataba y me convertía en su cena¡

"no... jeje... no puede ser... el... el me ayudo... no me comería... verdad?"

Por mas que intentaba darle vuelta al asunto mi mente seguía en la idea de que este ser me quería para su cena, que solo me había ayudado para poder disfrutar de mis gritos e imploraciones para que luego me diera una muerte horrible, cuando me había decidido a correr lejos de este lugar un ruido me llamo la atención, venia fuera de la casa, al ver por la ventana vi que estaba rodeada de un bosque que parecía no tener fin, dejandome aterrada, no tenia a donde correr ni forma de pedir ayuda, comencé a llorar un poco al saber que mi fin estaba cerca, pero no me iría sin dar batalla.

Armandome con una sartén camine lentamente a la puerta principal, mientras escuchaba como del otro lado ese cabron se acercaba lentamente a la puerta, parecía hablar solo, pues escuchaba como respondía a alguien más, pero no podía escuchar al otro tipo, levante la sartén en el aire y espere pacientemente a que abriera la puerta, no se dirá que la dragona Spine no dio batalla antes de irse al gran campo santo.

 **POV Edrubain**

 _"entonces Leo, cuando tendré mi arma?"_

"jejeje, tranquilo chico, ya esta lista, solo falta mandarla y tendrás una de las mejores armas del mundo"

 _"eso espero, quiero impresionar a mis amigos"_

"je, con decirles que tienes un arma forjada por mi lo harás, en fin, te dejo, es hora de comer y tengo... visitas inesperadas"

 _"oh, lo lamento, que tengas buen provecho"_

"gracias bro, cuidate y espero que la espada sea de tu agrado"

En cuanto colgué escuche como mi musica se volvia a reproducir en el audifono era bueno que no tuviera que preocuparme por tener las manos llenas, lo bueno fue que no me estrelle con esa señora cuando manejaba con todo y la comida.

 **'lo dije antes y lo diré siempre, uno de estos días nos mataremos nosotros mismos'**

Jeje, eso seria algo anticlimatico, en fin, con algo de dificultad abrí lentamente la puerta, pero por las pequeñas ventanas de la puerta podía ver que la dragona había despertado, genial, justo a tiempo, cuando por fin abrí la puerta tome aire y pensaba sorprender un poco a la chica, jamas esta de más un poco de adrenalina fluyendo por tu sistema.

"HORA DE COMER"

Al levantar la vista el que se llevo la sorpresa fui yo, pues pude ver a la dragona con una sartén en las manos, mismo que se conoció muy íntimamente con mi cabeza, por segunda vez en el día podía saborear mi propia sangre en mi boca, por el golpe deje caer la comida que traía, girando en el aire solo para encontrarme con el frío suelo de mi casa... hmmm... tal vez debería poner alfombra.

 **'nos acaban de golpear con una sartén y piensas en esto ahora?'**

No pude contestar pues pronto sentí el abrazo de mi vieja amiga la inconsciencia, dejandome en un futuro un tanto incierto, rodeado de una perfectamente comestible comida china, sniff... que hizo para que esa pobre comida para que mereciera tal trato?.

 **POV Spines.**

Me quede mirando el cuerpo de mi captor, temblando un poco por la adrenalina que fluía por mi cuerpo, no lo podía creer... el legendario guerrero, incansable y poderoso... vencido por una sartén...

"lo... lo logre... vencí... a Edrubain..."

Casi no podía contener mi alegría, SEGUIRIA VIVA, al ver mas de cerca su cuerpo vi que este temblaba un poco, me preocupaba un poco que hubiera exagerado un poco con el golpe, pero tenia que pensar en mi salud antes de la de este monstruo, pues no dejaría que me comiera, cualquiera con cerebro sabría a que se refería con ese grito, mejor me voy antes de que...

Me detuve en seco al captar un aroma en el aire, podía oler distintas especias y platillos debajo de el, al ver mas de cerca me asombre de ver dos contenedores de comida llenos aplastados por el cuerpo de Edrubain, en ese momento mi mente se quedo en blanco... acaso... había ido por comida para que ambos comiéramos?

"... oh, oh..."

Ahora si estaba en problemas, no solo había entrado sin permiso a la casa de un ser poderoso, si no que lo había golpeado en la cabeza con una sartén¡, es un hecho, estoy muerta, comenze nuevamente a sudar frío al pensar en que me haría un licántropo furioso del calibre de Edrubain, pero me helé al escuchar como gemía y se comenzaba a levantar lentamente, se tomo la cabeza y cuando estuvo completamente levantado me miro a los ojos, podía sentir algunas lagrimas en mis ojos por saber que me esperaría un final horrible, pero en lugar de ver ira y odio solo vi confusión.

"oye... solo bastaba decir que no querías comida china"

"yo... yo..."

"suspiro, supongo que me lo gano por tratar de sorprenderte en fin, dame un segundo, tratare de arreglar esto"

Con cuidado, Edrubain comenzó a levantar lo mejor que pudo de la comida, pero la gran mayoría estaba mas haya de ser salvada, solo podía ver avergonzada como levantaba la comida, no puedo creer que me haya dejado llevar por mis pensamientos de esta manera.

"espero no te moleste un poco de lobo en la comida jajajajaja"

Me dijo mientras me presentaba el plato de comida, solo podía mirarlo algo extrañada... acaso... no me va a gritar o algo así?.

"p-p-pero yo-"

"tranquila nena, hay mas comida en la casa, solo que pensé que te gustaría probar un poco de la comida de este mundo, ademas, es la mejor, no hay nada mejor que una buena comida china para alegrarse el día"

Dijo con una sonrisa sincera, no lo podía creer, en las historias el era un ser sanguinario y sin escrúpulos, que tomaba ventaja de cualquier situación para poder sobrevivir, era un mercenario sin alma... pero al verlo tan tranquilo y bondadoso... acaso... no es el mismo que se describe en las historietas?

Al perderme en mis pensamientos no vi cuando se fue a la cocina, solo podía ver incrédula el plato de comida un poco maltratada ante mi... supongo que me deje llevar por mi imaginación nuevamente, tal vez la carne no sea-

"por cierto, espero te guste la carne picante, es la mejor JAJAJAJA"

Mire lentamente hacia abajo y mis peores miedos se confirmaron, pues en el plato había un pedazo de carne con todo y el hueso pegado a el, humeando junto al resto de la comida...

"p-p-p-pero... yo no... como carne..."

"... dejame ver si entiendo... eres una dragona... y no comes carne?"

"jamas la eh probado... de donde vengo eso es un tabú"

"hmmm... que rara eres"

Sentía como un sonrojo se aplacaba en mi rostro y mi ira se elevaba, EL ME ESTA DICIENDO QUE SOY RARA?

"TU ERES EL RARO, TE GOLPEE CON UNA SARTÉN Y HACES COMO SI NO PASARA NADA¡"

"meh, me las eh visto peores"

No lo podía creer... ESTA LOCO... bueno... supongo que no puedo hacer nada ahora... salvo esperar a que alguien me rescate de este manicomio.

 **POV Edrubain**

Luego de preparar un poco de comida me senté a la mesa, al ver que la dragona seguía hay parada la llame a la mesa, parecía que tenia mucho en la mente, no la culpo, supongo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente y la verdad es que en lo personal tengo muchas preguntas, luego de dar el primer bocado a mi filete me limpie lentamente la boca y encare nuevamente a la dragona, era hora de saber quien rayos es y por que esta aquí.

"oye, por cierto, no hemos tenido tiempo de presentarnos, quien eres?"

"soy Spines... lamento lo de la sartén"

"jeje, tranquila, como dije, eh tenido peores experiencias, pero de donde vienes? como llegaste aquí?"

"vengo de un lugar llamado Ponyville, en cuanto a como llegue aquí... mi hermana intentaba hacer un hechizo que el príncipe le mando, pero... creo que salió todo mal"

"hmmm... ya veo... una dragona no debería estar haciendo magia, eso es peligroso para ustedes"

"pero ella es una unicornio, una de gran poder, por eso fue que se hizo alumna del príncipe Solaris"

Mientras escuchaba a la chica retome mi comida, pero al oír ese nombre me paralice, deje caer mis cubiertos mientras que el nombre retumbaba en mi cabeza, era cierto entonces... esta chica de alguna forma fue transportada de Equis a Asterad... sentía como todo me daba vueltas, pues mi mente me inundaba de recuerdos y pensamientos, de viejas promesas y retos inconclusos, fue tal mi sorpresa que incluso comenze a temblar un poco por tal revelación.

"oye, estas bien?"

"si...jejeje... pero me parece que dijiste... jejeje... Solaris"

"si, el y su hermana han gobernado Equestria por siglos, pero luego de un problema entre ellos la princesa fue exiliada a la luna, pero todo volvió a la normalidad cuando volvieron a reunirse con ayuda de mi hermana y nuestros amigos"

Sentía como un tic nervioso atacaba mi ojo... Solaris... exilio a Luna¡?... ok... tranquilo... tiene que tener una buena explicación para eso...

 **"LEO APLASTA, DESTRUYE Y DESTROZA SOLARIS¡"**

"ok... una... pregunta... dijiste algo de un hechizo... de cual... se trataba?..."

Solaris... si es el que creo que es entonces yo-

"uno de transportación interdimencional, antes de ser tragada por el portal pude ver que ambos llegaron muy alarmados, parecían tener miedo de algo, no pude escuchar de que se trataba, solo pude ver sus rostros llenos de angustia"

"je... jejeje... jejejejeje... Solaris... si algún día te encuentro... espero que prepares tu asiento real... por que voy por ti..."

 **POV Narrador**

Nos transportaremos un segundo a Equestria, donde los elementos de la armonía y los príncipes de equestria miraban atónitos el punto en que Spine fue atrapada por el portal, pero momentos después el príncipe Solaris tuvo un mal presentimiento, al igual que un escalofrío que recorría todo su cuerpo, aun siendo un dios, aun llevando una armadura impenetrable para muchos, incluso siendo uno de los guerreros mas aclamados de Equestria, el príncipe tembló de terror por unos segundos, mirando con horror hacia el infinito, como si viera una gran amenaza para su... ahem... posadera real, todas se exaltaron al ver esto, incluyendo a su hermana, quien miraba con algo de duda y temor a su hermano mayor.

"que pasa hermano?"

"... llegamos tarde..."

"eso es mas que obvio, ahora tenemos que ver como podemos traer de vuelta a la pobre Spines"

"no Luna... es tarde... estoy condenado..."

"pero que dices? que esta-"

Luna se quedo en silencio unos momentos, mirando con horror a su hermano al entender que es lo que pasaba, intentaba encontrar una solución a las miles de preguntas que inundaban su mente, una respuesta clara y satisfactoria, pero no habia alguna, pues entendio por fin que había aterrado tanto a su hermano, pues solo habian tres seres a los que el le temia y por ende ella misma, ambos miraron lentamente el circulo de cenizas que dejo atrás el portal, mirando con miedo esa mancha, como si se tratara de un circulo de invocación de algo horrible, ambos dejaron salir solo una palabra que dejo atónitas a todas.

"Edrubain..."

 **POV Edrubain**

Luego de calmarme y planear mi gran venganza en ese cabron retome mi platica con la chica, hasta que llegamos a un tema que seria algo difícil de platicar con ella.

"y entonces cuando me puedes ayudar a volver a casa? por lo que entiendo puedes hacerlo no?"

"sss... acerca de eso..."

"si?"

"... no podrás volver en el estado en que te encuentras ahora, no puedo permitirlo y antes de que grites iracunda te tengo malas noticias, es un milagro que estés aquí y ahora, puedo ver tus energías, están muy débiles y parece ser tu estado normal, como llegaste con vida aquí, es un misterio para mi"

La dragona me miraba incrédula, podía ver rabia en su mirada, pero esta cambio de inmediato para dar paso a la nostalgia y la tristeza, pero sobretodo, desesperanza, una mirada que me traía recuerdos un tanto agridulces, pero no podía mentirle, era simplemente imposible que pudiera hacer un viaje así, dos ni imaginarlo, moriría en el transcurso, solo había una alternativa y no creo que le agrade mucho a Spine, pero supongo que al menos tener una oportunidad es mejor que nada.

"se que duele, la verdad siempre duele pero libera, siempre lo eh dicho, pero hey, que me dirías si te digo que hay una oportunidad?"

Spines levanto la vista casi al instante que mis palabras salían de mi boca, podía ver algunas lagrimas en su rostro, pero se las limpio rápidamente al escuchar que había una oportunidad, pero en lo personal no creo que sea una buena idea al final.

 **+todo lo que vale la pena es lo mas difícil, tu más que nadie debería saberlo+**

Y hay va doctor corazón, es algo arriesgado incluso para mi... pero almenos tengo que intentar llevar a esta chica a su hogar... ademas de que aun tengo una cuenta pendiente con Solaris y ahora que puedo, le puedo dar todo lo que se merece.

"cual es... DIME¡"

"tranquila niña, no es fácil, esto llevara algo de tiempo y-"

"no me importa"

"será un largo camino"

"tengo todo el tiempo del mundo"

"... puedes morir en el proceso"

"... y?... si no estoy con mi familia no merece la pena vivir"

Al haber dicho eso Spine libero una gran cantidad de recuerdos que flotaban en mi mente como un enjambre de abejas furiosas, pero fue su frase la que me toco una fibra sensible de mi ser, suspiro, tiene siglos desde que hice esto, pero supongo que al final valdrá la pena hacerlo.

"entonces, estas dispuesta a todo?"

"si, quiero volver a mi mundo"

"entonces... dime, alguna vez has escuchado el termino prana?"

"...que?"

"jeje... veo que esto será mas largo de lo que pensaba, antes que nada, tengo una idea para poder comunicarnos con tus amigos, prepara un discurso algo rapido, te quedaras un rato con migo"

"cuanto tiempo?"

"tal vez unos meses... tal vez años, todo dependera de ti"

"no importa, me esforzare para volver con ellos"

Ah... lo que es ser joven jejeje, bueno, la comida se acabo, es hora de preparar todo lo que necesito, solo espero recordar como hacerlo, tiene mucho desde que me comunique al otro lado, ... esto será divertido.

Una vez tenia todo en orden (luego de horas de trabajo arduo por cierto) tenia un circulo de fuego frente a mi, mientras cantaba los hechizos y arrojaba las hierbas necesarias podía ver que Spines estaba algo ansiosa, vaya, solo un día y en verdad los extraña mucho, puedo ver un poco de inseguridad en su mirada, pero al verme a los ojos esta se disolvió y me dejo ver determinación, jeje, espero que pueda mantenerse en el viaje que le espera.

"todo listo, cuando tu digas Spine"

"q-que harás?"

"si todo sale como debe, podré crear un pequeño portal de vuelta a tu mundo, solo que lo único que podrá pasar es algo muy pequeño y sin vida, lamento que no pueda hacer más por ahora"

"no... esta bien... te lo agradezco mucho... significa mucho para mi"

"venga, venga, me vas a hacer llorar, bien, como solo puede pasar algo pequeño solo podrás enviar a lo mucho una carta o algo que haga saber que estas bien, yo ya tengo la mía"

"espera... para quien es esa carta?"

"oh, para alguien especial, tu tranquila, tiene siglos desde que pude hacer esto y la verdad no quiero desaprovechar la oportunidad, pero bueno, apurate, esto es algo difícil de mantener jejeje"

Con algo de inseguridad, Spines comenzó a redactar su carta, le di su espacio para que pudiera escribir lo mejor que pudiera sin presionarla, además, es una carta para sus seres queridos, no soy algún idiota insensible como para leerla, cuando termino, me dio la carta y la amarre junto con la mía, todo estaba listo, era ahora o nunca.

"bien, si no vas a enviar nada más entonces-"

"ESPERA"

"... uh?"

"... estas seguro... que les llegara a ellos?"

"la verdad?... no del todo... pero debemos tener fé, si no les llega... alguien la encontrara, si la cago, bueno, ni modos JAJAJAJAJA"

"... en verdad estas loco"

"JA, y aun así quieres mi ayuda jajajajajaja"

Mientras reía arroje las cartas al fuego, cuando estas tocaron el fuego, un gran destello se disparo, dejandonos ciegos por unos momentos, pero cuando se apago, el fuego había desaparecido junto con ellas... oh-oh... espero que el fuego no llegue también... oh bueno.

"bien... esta hecho... no se que escribiste, pero espero que les hayas dicho que tardaremos un poco en poder llevarte a casa, en fin, es hora de empezar"

"empezar que?"

"tu entrenamiento por supuesto"

"QUE?, como que mi-"

"te dije que este seria un camino largo y arduo, a partir de ahora seré tu maestro, si en verdad quieres volver a tu hogar deberás entrenar duro junto a mi, de una vez te lo advierto, mientras estemos en el entrenamiento seré duro e incluso cruel con tigo, te enseñare cosas que te maravillaran y aterraran al mismo tiempo, pero sobretodo, te enseñare a como enfrentarte con migo, si logras vencerme, podrás ir a casa"

"... p-pero yo no quiero lastimar a nadie"

"y crees que lo harás si aprendes con migo?"

"b-b-bueno... es solo que..."

"oh vamos, hay muchas cosas que debes aprender del mundo, ademas, jamas esta de más saber como defenderte, después de todo, si quieres tener la fuerza para volver tendrás que entrenar tu cuerpo y mente para hacer eso, así que te preguntare una vez más, quieres volver a casa o quieres vivir por siempre aquí?"

Spines bajo la mirada sin decir nada, lo único que podía ver era como su cuerpo temblaba un poco a causa de la impotencia, se que esto es duro para ella, pero debo darle la opción a ella, pues jamas obligare a nadie a hacer algo que no quiere, la brisa de la noche jugaba un poco con nuestras ropas, la luna brillaba alegremente en el cielo y las hojas de los arboles caían lentamente a causa de la misma brisa que daba calma al ambiente, espere un poco de tiempo y cuando pensé que seria en vano esperar, por mi llego mi respuesta.

Spines levanto la mirada y sus ojos brillaban junto a la luz de la luna, mostrando una mirada fiera y llena de determinación, pero lo que hizo que sonriera fue el hecho de que sin mediar palabras, Spines salto a la batalla, sus garras apuntando a mi corazón, su mirada firme en la mía, ese fuego de esperanza nuevamente vivo en su ser.

"YO VOLVERE A CASA DE UNA FORMA U OTRA"

"PUES VEN ENTONCES MI QUERIDA ALUMNA, ES UNA HERMOSA NOCHE PARA ENTRENAR"


	2. Chapter 2

**El inicio de una aventura**

Ya habían pasado semanas desde que comencé a entrenar a Spine en el arte de la fluidez energética y del combate, las artes arcanas parecía que eran un juego de niños... pero por lo otro... bueno...

"A TU DERECHA"

TUNK

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HIJO DE-"

"A TU IZQUIERDA"

TUNK

"MALDITO -"

"ARRIBA"

CRACK

TUMHP

...

...

...

..

.

 **'ahora si te pasaste'**

 **+sigue viva... verdad?+**

'jeje, si, aturdida, pero estará bien'

Estoy en una situación un tanto única, para aquellos que acaban de llegar, soy un ser que este mundo jamás se imagina que siquiera vive entre su gente, mi nombre es Edrubain Plateago Fang, un ex caballero celeste, un emisario de la guerra, blah blah blah, ante mi esta mi nueva alumna, una dragona de nombre Spine que llego de un lugar que no eh visto en siglos, uno que pensaba que jamás volvería a tener noticias, uno... que me trae muchos recuerdos que los aburrirían si es que entro de lleno en esa historia.

Sé que se preguntaran, como demonios fue que llego a este mundo, porque un guerrero experto está peleando con una novata que apenas y sabe cómo tomar una espada y peor aún... que esta inconsciente ante mí y con un gran golpe en la cabeza que está sangrando, que les parece si les cuento parte de esto mientras evito que tenga una contusión en la cabeza?

Para aquellos que saben un poco de la historia (y para los que no), soy un guardián retirado de deidades del pasado, el hecho de que existan miles de realidades es un hecho que me costó trabajo entender al inicio, pero cuando vez y experimentas todo lo que eh pasado, eso es un simple guijarro en el camino, pues aunque parezca increíble, eh estado en muchos de esos universos alternos en muchas ocasiones, me conocen en muchos de ellos, diablos, soy un 'héroe' y un bastardo en algunos de ellos, en este caso, soy... alguien difícil de entender del lugar del que viene esta chica.

Ahora, porque está intentando matarme mientras yo solo la golpeo con un palo? bueno, eso es porque si logra siquiera darme una herida fuerte, quiere decir que está lista para hacer el gran viaje de vuelta a su hogar, pues para poder viajar entre las dimensiones necesitas un gran poder y habilidades que solo puedes conseguir con entrenamiento duro y las ganas de vivir suficientes, es por eso que ella está aquí, entrenando con migo (si a esto se le puede llamar entrenamiento) para poder volver a su hogar, pues si lo hace en el estado en el que esta, morirá sin remedio al atravesar el portal.

Portal... un portal de vuelta a ese lugar... de vuelta a-

"AAAAAAHHHHH"

"oh, ya despertaste Spine, bien, eso será todo por hoy"

"ugh... si maestro"

"deja tu espada, yo recogeré todo, mientras ve a descansar, te lo ganaste"

"... en verdad tenías que golpearme tan fuerte?"

"oye, tú tienes una espada, yo solo un palo de madera, ooohhh, pobre de mí, una chica atacando a un apuesto e indefenso lobo como yo, a donde ha ido a parar el destino?"

"puag, como siempre tan dramático"

"jejeje, sabes que lo adoras nena"

Vi como mi discípula se retiraba lentamente del campo de entrenamiento, sosteniendo su cabeza para evitar que la migraña que estaba teniendo por semejante golpe la aturdiera más, pensando en cómo fue que la primera vez que entrene a alguien... fue de ese mismo lugar que ella llama hogar...

"Solaris... qué demonios estabas haciendo?... acaso... en verdad pensabas-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"

"SPINE? QUE PASA?"

"A-AYUDAME"

Sin pensarlo, deje las cosas y corrí en dirección de la casa, donde escuche por primera vez los gritos, venían del que por ahora era el cuarto de Spine, sentía la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo, pues tenía siglos desde que escuche el llanto desesperado de una alumna, miles de pensamientos corrían desenfrenadamente por mi mente, rogando a los dioses que no fuera nada malo, pero como era de costumbre, el destino tiene un sentido del humor bastante... negro.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

 **"SPINE"**

"MAESTRO, QUE ESTA PASANDO?¡"

Al inicio no comprendía la situación, pero conforme avanzaba, podía sentir de nuevo esa sensación tintineante en el aire, procese la información y solo pude llegar a una conclusión...

 **'señor... es... es...'**

 **+no... no... NO... ESOS IDIOTAS+**

"... MAGIA"

Mis peores pesadillas se hicieron realidad, pues frente a Spine, había un portal que arrastraba todo lo que tuviera a su paso, mi alumna se encontraba sosteniéndose como podía del suelo, lentamente siendo arrastrada de vuelta al portal, desgarrando partes del tapiz que eran arrastrados hacia el portal, podía ver lágrimas de terror en esos preciosos ojos esmeralda, implorando que la ayudarla, pues luego de hablar con calma de los resultados que pasarían, ella quedo horrorizada con lo que podía pasar si cruzaba dicho portal tan repentinamente.

 _"escucha nena, si cruzas nuevamente ese portal en tan poco tiempo... tu..."_

'morirás'

Por un momento, los gritos de Spine se callaron, todo a mi alrededor se detuvo unos instantes, los posibles escenarios corrían desenfrenadamente por mi mente, buscando la mejor solución a este dilema, pero al final sabía que no había otra opción, mi mente trataba de buscar cualquier otra, mi corazón deseaba que no tuviera que pasar, pero al final...

Tuve que ser un idiota con sentimientos.

"AGUANTA NENA, NO TE DEJARE MORIR, CONFIA EN MI"

"ESPERA, NO ME DEJES, MAESTRO"

Corrí como nunca antes hasta llegar al núcleo de la casa, una vez ahí, abrí una puerta que llevaba tanto sin abrir, literalmente arrancando la puerta del marco, dejando ver mi mayor obra maestra, aquello que hacía que fuera yo, mi siempre fiel guadaña.

El solo verla me llenaba de sentimientos, recuerdos dolorosos y con un nudo enorme en la garganta, les había prometido... que nunca la ocuparía de vuelta... je... soy pésimo para mantener promesas...

Al tomar mi guadaña, la casa comenzó a temblar, la tierra había vuelto a sentir mi presencia, al igual que el resto del mundo, podía escuchar un gran estruendo fuera de mi casa, sentir la energía fluyendo de vuelta en mi interior, reconectándome con el universo, llenándome de energía y llevando mi escénica a su punto original.

Una vez mi cambio estuvo completo, corrí de vuelta al cuarto, para ver algo aterrador, el cuerpo de Spine estaba a la mitad, veía como sus ojos se iban apagando lentamente y sus fuerzas eran arrancadas de su ser, con un grito levanté mi guadaña en dirección del portal, dando un golpe en la parte de arriba, desgarrando parte del mismo, pero si quería que esto funcionara, tendría que abrir el portal por completo sobre la casa.

 **'ESPERA, ES DEMASIADO, NO SABEMOS SI NOSOTROS-'**

 **+NO IMPORTA, SIGUE ASÍ O ELLA MORIRA+**

 **'ES UNA LOCURA'**

"... ma... maestro..."

...

...

...

'Gracias a los ancestros que estoy tan loco'

Con el mayor esfuerzo que pude, desgarre por completo el portal, abriendo lo más que pude la apertura, dejando ver el cuerpo completo de Spine, quien me miraba con asombro y alivio, solo para caer en cuenta que aún era arrastrada, tome su mano y la lleve contra mi pecho, abrazándola fuertemente y dejando que el portal nos tragara a ambos, sabía que si la quería salvar, tendría que volver a mi estado lícan y compartir de mis energías, pero sería difícil, pues tenía que compartir mi energías con el portal para poder mantenerlo estable si querría que esto funcione, pues necesitare de la casa una vez lleguemos... a ese lugar.

 **'señor, estamos a 50% del nivel crítico, si seguimos así** **-** **'**

'SIGUE CON EL PROTOCOLO, NO TE ATREVAS A DEJAR NADA A MEDIAS, LLEGAREMOS BIEN, CONFIA EN MI'

 **'... ELEVANDO NIVELES CRITICOS AL MAXIMO... que los ancestros se apiaden de nuestro pobre culo'**

'gracias amigo mío, estaremos bien'

 **+ataae no mireste canuc+ (que los dioses nos protejan)**

Podía ver a mi alrededor miles de imágenes, miles de universos pasando justo frente a mis ojos, miles de colores y tantos sentimientos llegaban y se iban, sentía como mi energía era drenada por millones de partes en este maldito portal, pero no permitía que ninguno llegara a Spine, pues si así pasaba, ella se perdería en alguno de ellos y pasaría mucho tratando de encontrarla... si es que seguía con vida sin mí ayuda.

"q... que esta-"

"NO ABRAS LOS OJOS SPINE, TRANQUILA, TODO ACABARA PRONTO"

"... L... Leo..."

Para mi alivio, sentí como Spine se aferraba con más fuerza a mi cuerpo, enterrando sus garras en mi cuerpo, pero dejé que pasara, pues si me movía, podría perder a la chica y todo sería en vano, al voltear hacia atrás, vi que mi casa seguía muy de cerca mi trayectoria, pero al mismo tiempo, el portal comenzaba a colapsar sobre sí mismo, cerrando la salida trasera y encerrándonos en el portal, mis fuerzas se iban a cada segundo, incluso yo comenzaba a perder un poco la fe, pero al frente, una luz comenzó a brillar al final del túnel, al verlo, solo pude hacer una sola cosa, algo que merecía hacerse en un momento como este, un momento... que marcaría la historia para una nueva aventura.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ME LA PELAN JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"

 **POV Narrador**

En un lejano lugar, apartado de cierto pueblo, una chica miraba al cielo atónita, veía con horror como lo que había comenzado como una desesperada jugada para traer de vuelta a su hermana adoptiva ahora se convertía en un desastre total, al inicio el miedo de desobedecer al príncipe Solaris la aterraba, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, Twilight no se podía dejar de culpar por haber enviado a su hermanita a una dimensión desconocida, menos al haber recibido una respuesta tan fuera de lugar como la que llego momentos antes de que el portal se hubiera cerrado, pues al ver el estado en el que el príncipe se había puesto al leer la carta misteriosa de aquel ser lo puso muy alterado, a tal grado que incluso le prohibió que volviera a hacer el hechizo, pero a pesar de eso, ella no podía dejar a su suerte a su hermana, por lo que, luego de meditarlo por unas horas, Twilight hizo algo que jamás había hecho en su vida.

Desobedecer una orden directa de los príncipes.

Luego de meditar por mucho, Twi decidió alejarse del pueblo para evitar levantar sospechas, entrando a una parte profunda y lejana del bosque Everfree, esperando que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no saliera mal, para su mala suerte, los dioses estaban aburridos al parecer, pues ese día desataría una serie de eventos que traería una gran catástrofe en la vida pacifica de todos.

Al inicio, Twilight se concentró, llevo a cabo hasta el más mínimo detalle del conjuro, revisando todas y cada una de las marcas en el suelo, una vez estuvo satisfecha, comenzó con su labor, elevando su magia por los aires y dejando que esta fluyera por sí misma, devorando parte de su magia en el proceso, pero eso no le importaba, pues solo quería ver a su hermana de vuelta.

Al inicio, todo iba como debía ser, el portal nuevamente comenzó a abrirse, arrastrando algunas cosas en el interior del portal, incluso por un segundo podía haber jurado que escuchó la voz de su hermana, pero algo andaba mal, pues se escuchaba aterrada, incluso hablaba en un lenguaje extraño, pero sabía muy bien que se trataba de ella.

Para su sorpresa, otra voz comenzó a gritar junto a la voz de Spine, incluso por unos momentos le pareció ver parte de su cuerpo, solo para ser regresada al portal, ante esto, ella trato de tomarla y dejar que el portal se cerrara, pero fue demasiado rápido para ella y solo pudo ver impotente como el portal seguía arrastrando más objetos en su interior.

Al cabo de unos minutos, para su horror, el portal comenzó a abrirse y elevarse por los aires, llegando hasta el cielo y extendiéndose de forma alarmante, hasta que, como si fuera una ilusión, una gran puerta de plata se formó frente al portal, este sirviendo como un marco para la enorme puerta que se mantuvo sellada por unos momentos, solo para abrirse lentamente frente a sus ojos, dejando ver una espiral de colores, brillos e imágenes que corrían desenfrenadamente por dentro del hoyo interdimensional, pero lo que le llamo más la atención fue que una construcción se abría paso por en medio del portal, y no solo eso, sino que parecía que... algo o alguien estaba atravesando dicho portal.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ME LA PELAN JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"

Una voz distorsionada hablo desde dentro del portal, pero al oír esa expresión viniendo de un portal que venía de solo Solaris sabe dónde, ella se aterro, pues el pensar en que pudo haber liberado algo la aterraba de sobremanera, tanto el extraño ser como la casa estaban a punto de pasar, pero Twilight reacciono y comenzó a cerrar el portal para evitar que esa cosa tuviera acceso a su mundo, pero era demasiado tarde, pues a pesar de que las puertas se cerraban, el extraño al igual que la deificación habían pasado, llenándola de terror, pues no solo había desobedecido a su mentor, si no que ahora toda Equestria podría estar en peligro.

"CUIDADO ABAJO, LOBO CAYENDO CON CARGA PRECIOSA"

Twilight no lo podía creer, a pesar de que sus ojos lo observaban, simplemente no había forma de expresar lo que estaba mirando ante ella, una vez había escuchado del ser ante ella, del mismo Solaris, una leyenda que se había perdido ya hace tantos siglos, pero pocos conocían la verdad detrás de estos seres, cayendo del portal, un ser sin pelaje, con ropajes que cubrían todo su cuerpo, un par de alas que se extendían majestuosamente a cada lado del ser, expulsando un aura que radiaba paz y tranquilidad, sin duda, estaba en presencia de un ángel, mismo que le advertía de su caída al igual que la construcción detrás de él, pero había algo más, entre sus brazos, podía distinguir la forma de su querida hermana, quien parecía tener apenas las fuerzas para aferrarse al ser que intentaba caer con la mayor gracia posible para no lastimarla.

"SPINE¡"

Al ver a su hermana, Twilight no pudo evitar dar un grito de alegría y preocupación por su hermana, pero al hacer esto, el ángel volteó en su dirección, dejando ver a Twilight por unos momentos los ojos que expulsaban un aura blanca de sus ojos, mismos que brillaban con ese fulgor que la hacía querer arrodillarse y pedir clemencia por todos sus pecado.

El ángel llego en unos instantes frente a la pobre yegua que temblaba ante el tamaño gigantesco del ser, si antes tenía miedo, ahora estaba aterrada de tenerlo de frente, dejando caer su cuerpo al estar en presencia de un ser tan prominente.

"cuídala bien, tengo que detener mi casa"

El ángel le hablo mientras le entregaba el cuerpo casi sin vida de su hermana, quien no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir el calor de su hermana mayor, mientras que Twilight miraba con asombro como el ángel nuevamente se elevaba rápidamente por los aires impulsándose con sus enormes alas y llegando en cuestión de segundos a la construcción que caía desenfrenadamente en su dirección, pero en cuanto el ángel estuvo frente a esta, un viento endemoniado soplo enfrente de este, deteniendo por unos momentos la construcción, pero aun así dejando que cayera de forma más controlada.

Una vez estaba a una distancia respetable, el ángel dejó caer la estructura con un pesado estruendo que azoto por todo el bosque, espantando a los animales y dejando un silencio sepulcral, mismo que Twilight aprovechó para tratar de buscar sentido a lo que estaba pasando frente a ella, pero este silencio no duro, pues el ángel cayó al suelo, creando un pequeño cráter en el lugar del impacto, alertando a Twilight, quien se levantó con cautela, acercándose lentamente a dicho cráter, dejando delicadamente a su hermana en el suelo, pues su curiosidad siempre le había ganado y esta no era una excepción.

"h...ho...hola?"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"

"SANTO INFIERNO, ESA FUE UNA CAIDA ASOMBROSA, deberíamos hacer esto más seguido... nah, no fue para tanto, en fin, donde habrá quedado mi alumna?... ah, cierto, la deje con aquella poni, será algún familiar de Spine?... claro que estoy seguro, si no... oye, eso es ofensivo... ok, ok, sé que fue demasiado y pronto... tranquilo viejo, tenemos que ayudarla primero... vez? él me apoya"

Twilight solo podía escuchar atónita las palabras del ángel, preguntándose a sí misma que era lo que había desatado en este mundo, pero un pensamiento corría una y otra vez por su mente, distrayéndola un momento de la situación frente a ella.

'por Solaris... está loco'

 **POV Edrubain**

"SANTO INFIERNO, ESA FUE UNA CAIDA ASOMBROSA, deberíamos hacer esto más seguido"

 **'estás loco jefe'**

"nah, no fue para tanto, en fin, donde habrá quedado mi alumna?"

 **Ç recuerda que la dejaste con esa preciosura de- Ç**

"ah, cierto, la deje con aquella poni, será algún familiar de Spine?"

 **\+ Estás seguro que fue buena idea dejarla con una ponie extraña?, solo dijo su nombre+**

"claro que estoy seguro, si no-"

 **'pudo ser cualquiera, creo que en esta te pasaste de pendejo'**

"oye, eso es ofensivo"

 **'DEPUES DE CASI MATARNOS LA DEJASTE CON UNA EXTRAÑA'**

"ok, ok, sé que fue demasiado y pronto-"

 **+PRONTO ENTRAREMOS EN COMA, OH POR LOS ANCESTROS, SIENTO QUE ME DESVANEZCO+**

"tranquilo viejo, tenemos que ayudarla primero"

 ***claro que la ayudaremos, ES TODA UNA DAMA EN PELIGRO, LUEGO PODREMOS-***

"ven? él me apoya"

Luego de haber cayado a mis tres conciencias ( **'Cerebro' +Corazón+ *rompecorazones*)** salí del cráter que había creado al dejarme caer de tal altura, al salir, lo primero que vi fue a la ponie que me ayudó con Spine, quien me miraba con algo de horror plasmado en su rostro, incluso podía sentir sus ganas de tomar a Spine y salir corriendo sin parar.

"hey, que hay, oye, donde dejaste a Spine?"

"..."

"te dije que la cuidaras, tenemos que actuar rápido si queremos salvarla"

"..."

"LLEVAME CON TU LIDER"

 **'UGH, porque siempre dices eso?!'**

"... thump"

"y... se desmayó... genial"

Al ver a la chica en el suelo, no pude evitar dejar salir un suspiro de irritación, pero no había tiempo que perder, tenía que salvar a mi querida alumna de un destino pero que la muerte, sentía como mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho, mis sentidos se iban apagando lentamente y mi cuerpo dejaba de reaccionar de forma correcta, pero aun con esto, me tambalee hasta llegar con Spine, cargándola nuevamente en mis brazos, se sentía muy fría... rayos... debo darme prisa.

De regreso a casa, vi a la ponie nuevamente y tras pensarlo un poco de tiempo, tome a la chica y cargue a ambas en cada hombro como pude, una vez en casa, deje a la ponie en el sillón y me dirigí nuevamente a la sala que contenía a Manorod, mi fiel guadaña había quedado en el cuarto de Spine, olvidada por unos momentos... luego se lo recompensare, ahora tengo trabajo que hacer.

Acomodé a Spine en el centro del cuarto y me puse manos a la obra, manipulando las energías del ambiente para que se fueran introduciendo en el cuerpo de Spine, era una labor difícil, incluso casi imposible en el estado en el que estaba, pues cada pieza tenía que encajar perfectamente en la escénica de Spine, pero al final, luego de un tiempo que para mí fue una eternidad, estaba hecho.

"bien... la salvamos"

 **'pero a que costo... estamos de vuelta en este lugar y estamos a punto de entrar en coma, solo los ancestros saben que pasará si Solaris-'**

"huff... huff... entonces... tendremos que escondernos"

 **+... que hay de la chica?+**

"... estará bien, solo se espantará de despertar... en una... casa... aje...na"

Con las pocas energías que me quedaban, invoque una aura protectora que cubrió toda la casa, impidiendo que el mundo exterior pudiera saber que estaba aquí, una vez hecho esto, deje que todo mi ser se apagara, literalmente dejándome a la deriva, sabiendo que no había cometido el mismo error, sabiendo... que al menos pude salvar a una alumna.

Lentamente fui recobrando el sentido, podía escuchar el canto de unas aves a lo lejos, sentía una cama cómoda debajo de mí y podía ver un pequeño resplandor a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, es un hecho, llevo demasiado tiempo dormido.

'Luz, LUZ, POR FIN PUEDO VER, ESTOY VIVO, ah... extrañaba tener conciencia... espera... qué?'

Podía sentir algo fuera de lugar, veamos... CEREBRO.

 **'a la orden jefe'**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **'jefe, no le gustara nada la situación'**

'... dígalo doctor'

 **Daños a la estructura ósea: 50%**

 **Daños a la piel por quemaduras: 30%**

 **Daños a órganos internos: 60%**

 **Acceso a movilidad motora: 20%**

 **Posibilidades de reproducción: 40%**

 ***NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO***

 **'... ahem... si...'**

 **Trauma cerebral en un 20%**

 **Regeneración en un 30%**

 **Tiempo estimado para recuperación natural: 1 semana, 3 días, 45 minutos y 3 segundos y contando'**

'...'

 **'jefe?'**

'...'

 **'me temo que hay algo más... estamos en una situación crítica, tendremos que depender de Spine hasta que el cuerpo se haya recuperado lo suficiente, será un par de horas'**

...

...

...

...

...

 **'ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO, REPITO, NO ES UN SIMULACRO, EVACUEN DE INMEDIATO, HABRA UNA FUSION NUCLEAR, ABANDONEN LA NAVE'**

...

...

...

...

'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA'

Al escuchar tales noticias, no pude evitar dejar salir un grito ahogado que al parecer alerto a alguien cerca de mí, solo podía escuchar como algunas cosas se movían por la habitación y lo que parecían ser vasos de cerámica eran tomados de forma casi frenética, solo para que un líquido comenzara a caer sobre mis labios secos, reconocí de inmediato la sustancia, era agua fresca y fría, al abrir los ojos me encontré con la cara preocupada de Spine, quien al ver que desperté me sonrió, a lo que le devolví la sonrisa.

"Leo, en verdad debes dejar de desmayarte de esta manera, si no es una sartén, entonces es un portal interdimensional de la muerte, nunca entiendes verdad?"

"je... al menos... salve... tu... sexy-

"ya despertó?"

Una nueva voz hablo mientras la chica que deje cuidando a Spine entro al cuarto, el cual, al ver con más detenimiento, se trataba de mi cuarto de sanción, no era de esperar, pues al parecer Spine sabe en la que me eh metido.

"si... gracias... por cuidar... de mi... alumna"

"A-A-ALUMNA?¡"

"oh, es cierto, no los eh presentado, Twilight, este es Edrubain Plateago Fang, él fue el tipo con el que el hechizo me envió, como te había dicho, para poder regresar tenía que elevar mis habilidades para poder sobrevivir el viaje de vuelta, pero... bueno, ya sabes el resto"

Al inicio, la chica (Twilight) me veía con algo de inseguridad, pero al escuchar mi nombre parecía como si un fantasma del averno hubiera comenzado a bailar hula hula frente a ella mientras cantaba blasfemias tan horrendas que los mortales morirían de solo escuchar.

"No... no..."

"T-T Twilight?"

"p-por Solaris... que eh hecho"

"que pasa Twilight, es como si hubieras visto a un-"

"MONSTRUO"

 **'+Ç¡Ç+'**

"..."

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE, COMO PUEDES DECIR ALGO ASI DE LA PERSONA QUE ME SALVO?, ahora mismo te vas a disculpar y nosotras-"

"a-a-a-a ALEJATE DE EL SPINE"

Del cuerno de Twilight, pude ver una enorme luz que se comenzaba a formar, tomaba un color púrpura intenso y dejaba salir unas cuantas chispas del cuerno, sus ojos se pusieron blancos por un aura que sobresalía de ellos y podía sentir una gran cantidad de energía emanar de ella, misma que fue lanzada en mi dirección, solo para que Spine se interpusiera y con un movimiento de la mano la disolviera en un segundo.

"Spine... que estas-"

"CAYATE TWILIGHT, NO ENTIENDES NADA"

"p-pero el-"

"EL ME SALVO, ARRIESGO SU VIDA PARA QUE NO ME MATARA EL PORTAL, MIRALO AHORA, CREES QUE UN MONSTRUO HUBIERA HECHO ESO POR UNA EXTRAÑA?... si no hubiera sido por el..."

El silencio que siguió quedo impregnado en el ambiente, podía sentir la angustia por parte de la chica frente a nosotros, incluso comencé a escuchar un leve sozollo viniendo de ella, saben... nunca eh soportado la idea de una dama llorando, por lo que hice lo que cualquier caballero hubiera hecho, me levante con mucho esfuerzo, pero al final me senté, esperando calmar la situación.

"Spine, ya basta"

"pero-"

"no... solo... no... Twilight... no se... que sea Spine... de ti... pero... ten un poco de... paciencia... acaba... de pasar... por algo... muy fuerte... que te... parece... si empezamos... de cero?"

"CALLATE MONSTRUO, ES TU CULPA QUE MI HERMANA ESTE EN MI CONTRA"

"... por favor... no me... llames así"

"ES LO QUE ERES, SE TODO SOBRE TI"

"TU NO SABES NADA TWI, NO SABES POR LO QUE EL AH PASADO"

"SPINE"

Ambas me voltearon a ver mientras sus rostros seguían con esa expresión de enojo, solo para ser reemplazadas por sorpresa al ver que mi rostro tenia algunas lágrimas, el recordar... todo... era demasiado para mí... pero era tiempo de que en este mundo se supiera la verdad.

"sé que... no creerás... nada de... lo que diga... es mejor... que te lo demuestre... Spine... trae mi caja... por favor"

"MAESTRO, NO-"

"por favor... no quiero... más conflictos"

Spine me miraba algo dudosa, pues ella sabía muy bien a que caja me refería, la misma caja que tuve que mostrarle para que creyera en mí, una que tenía tantos recuerdos agridulces para mí, luego de un rato, Spine salió de la habitación con una cara seria, mirando a la chica con un poco de enojo, dejándonos a ambos solos, Twilight solo me miraba mientras yo solo podía ver a mis manos vendadas, vaya... en verdad hice un buen daño al cuerpo.

Luego de esperar unos momentos, Spine regreso con una caja de madera algo vieja, dañada por el tiempo, pero aun así manteniendo su contenido muy bien protegido.

"estas seguro Leo?"

"si es necesario..."

"... Twilight, acércate un poco"

Al inicio, Twilight no se movió y solo nos observó a ambos un tanto dudosa, pero al final, con un poco de coraje, se acercó mientras yo habría uno de mis más dolorosos recuerdos, dentro había un guardapelos, una muñeca de trapo algo vieja y unas cuantas fotos antiguas, al verlas, no pude evitar dar un pequeño sozollo al ver tales objetos, siempre me dolía verlos, pero al mismo tiempo me ayudaba a recordar por que seguía vivo.

"Estos son monumentos… parte de mi pasado... recuerdos... fantasmas... siluetas... pero al menos... darán un poco... de entendimiento..."

Saque una foto en especial de entre todas las que había dentro de la caja, me la quede viendo por unos momentos con lágrimas en los ojos, dejando que una sonrisa algo apagada se formara, luego de contemplarla lo suficiente, la pase a Twilight, quien la tomo de mi mano dudosamente, pero al verla, sus ojos se abrieron hasta no más poder, abría y cerraba los ojos como si fuera un pez fuera del agua, esperando poder decir algo, pero no había anda que decir, pues hay estaba toda la muestra de que el pasado a veces es distorsionado.

"no... no puede ser... son... son-"

"... los padres... de Solaris... y de Luna"

"... pero... como... se suponía que tu-"

"jejeje... que yo soy el malvado... el tirano... pero... lo que no sabes... es que... yo... fui el maestro de... los cuarto... en esa foto... Cronos y Selene... terminaron su entrenamiento... y Solaris... y Luna... comenzaban el suyo..."

"no es verdad, no puede ser ¡ellos fueron entrenados por sus padres, quienes fueron entrenados por un caballero celestial, un héroe de guerra, por-"

"por mi"

"... que fue lo que paso?, porque es que la historia no concuerda?"

"je... el lobo... es el malo... cuando... caperucita... cuenta... la historia..."

"pero... pero... yo... yo estudié los libros de la arca de Starswril el barbudo, incluso-"

"él era... mi amigo... pero... tuvo que escribir... tantas cosas... para que... todos me odiaran... para que... no se supiera... de mi… incluso puede que… escribieran en su nombre"

"pero... porque?"

"... paso hace mucho... sé que... debes saber... lo que... paso con... Luna... su... transformación..."

Al inicio Twilight me veía con algo de duda, hasta que un pensamiento llego a su mente, dejándola mirándome con horror evidente en su rostro.

"tu... tú fuiste quien la-"

"por favor... no saques... conclusiones... le contare todo... solo... tenga paciencia... jejeje... al final... estoy más viejo y loco que antes"

"hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando Equestria aún era joven, fui enviado en una misión especial por parte de mi señora, Gaia, la titanide, dicha misión, era ayudar a su hermana, una hermana de la cual nunca se supo del todo, se trataba de Selene, la diosa de la Luna, amante del hijo del universo, Cronos, quien llevaba el mismo nombre que su padre, pues ese era su legado, pero él prefirió ceder el trono del universo, con tal de poder pasar tiempo con su amada, como era de esperar, esto dejo un vacío dentro del orden del universo mismo, pues sin un rey que gobernara, la anarquía se hizo presente.

Esto solo llevo a la guerra.

Misma que llego hasta aquí, una guerra que duro siglos, una guerra que se llevó a tantas personas importantes... una guerra... que me arrebato a mi esposa y a mi hija"

Sin pensarlo, solo pude volver a ver a los objetos que se encontraban en mi caja, esa muñeca de trapo rota... ese guardapelo... esas fotos...

"... que paso después... por qué fue que usted y Solaris-"

"a eso voy... solo... permíteme un segundo...

Esta guerra por el poder se libró en los cielos, en un lugar muy alejado y olvidado, mi tierra natal, el lugar donde todos los campeones que luchamos nos hicimos hermanos... solo para luego ser enemigos...

Gaia, al saber que su hermana y su esposo estaban en peligro, decidió mandarme a este mundo para poder entrenar a Cronos y a Selene, como era de esperar, Cronos, al ser un semititán, me vio como alguien inferior... hasta que lo derrote en una batalle encarnecida... jeje... siempre fue un cabeza dura.

El tiempo paso, y tanto Selene como Cronos comenzaron a verme como a un amigo, un hermano de armas, pero sobretodo, un maestro, y como todo, no paso mucho antes de que el amor diera frutos, trayendo a la vida a Solaris y a Luna, los príncipes de esta tierra, se dice que cuando esto paso, el sol dejo de ser tan feroz y se convirtió en un ser amable y tierno, y que la luna se convirtió en la dueña de la pasión y la fertilidad... no sabes cuánta razón tienen...

Por desgracia, no todo en el universo son sueños y dulzura, pues como era de esperar, la guerra había llegado a su clímax, las fuerzas que trataban de derrocar al antiguo imperio avanzaban, los guerreros que trataban de defender la paz fueron cayendo lentamente, algunos traicionaron a sus amigos y familiares con tal de sobrevivir un día más... incluso... mi familia fue asesinada... sin que yo pudiera hacer algo... pues estaba lejos de mi hogar para defenderlos...

Caí en una espiral de destrucción, uno que aclamaba la sangre de los que se llevaron a mi única razón de vivir, incluso llegue a culpar a Equestria de esto... pero Cronos y Selene me enfrentaron, me detuvieron antes de que pudiera hacer algo que me afectara a la larga... pero siempre jure que vengaría sus muertes.

Fue difícil... pero con el calor y la amistad de mis alumnos, pude sobrellevar esa carga, pude limpiar mi mente y mi corazón de tanto odio acumulado y retomamos su entrenamiento, esperando a que las últimas fuerzas llegaran a nosotros.

Cuando por fin llego... todo se fue al infierno... creíamos que estábamos preparados... que podríamos lograr un milagro... que éramos los héroes de esa historia... pero como dije... no todo es sueños y dulzura..."

Ante esto, Twilight me miraba atónita, seguramente preguntándose cómo era que estaba contando esto si es que lo que decía era cierto, no la culpo... esos días fueron muy obscuros.

"no tienes que seguir Leo, creo que mi hermana comprende lo suficiente"

Dijo Spine mirando con algo de enojo a Twilight, quien solo podía mirarme, esperando a que siguiera con la historia que nadie jamás pudo contar.

"oh... así que... son hermanas... vaya... el tiempo... sí que cambia... muchas cosas... en fin...

Estábamos en lo último, Equestria se había convertido en la única fortaleza que albergaba a los guerreros que aun peleábamos por un mejor futuro y a pesar de eso... fuimos derrotados, frente a nosotros estaba un ejército sin fin, pero había una forma de poder vencer, una que requería un sacrificio muy grande... uno... que debía haber hecho yo... pero no pude estar con mis alumnos, pues Cronos y Selene me pidieron... imploraron... que cuidara de sus hijos... sin tan solo... yo-"

"hiciste lo que pudiste Leo"

"..."

Mis vendajes se llenaban de sangre ante la enorme presión que ejercía en mis puños, podía sentir un poco de sangre en mi boca por lo tenso que presionaba, lagrimas corrían mi rostro al recordar ese día... pero tenía que seguir.

"... (Suspiro)... me encontraba en un búnker... cuidando a todos los sobrevivientes... sabía que en cualquier momento entrarían a matarnos a todos... pero daría mi vida para protegerlos a todos... Luna se aferraba a mi mientras Solaris se preparaba para la batalla... a pesar de que fueran dioses... temían por sus vidas... en esos momentos apenas habían comenzado con su entrenamiento... entonces... era de esperar...

De la nada, un gran estruendo sonó en el búnker, una ráfaga arrastraba todo a su paso... fuera de este... un par de titanes habían ocupado la única técnica prohibida para ellos, ellos... ellos... ellos se habían sacrificado con tal de poder destruir a todos los enemigos, llevaron al límite sus poderes y crearon una supernova gigantesca capaz de aniquilar todo en el planeta que estuviera fuera... pero al final... los únicos sobrevivientes estaban protegidos... escondidos...

Grite... grite y grite agitadamente mientras aseguraba la puerta que contenía a duras penas el terrible poder... tuve que sacrificar parte de mi esencia para mantener el lugar seguro... creía que iba a morir, cada segundo era una agonía terrible para mí, pero antes de que supiera que estaba pasando... todo se detuvo... el silencio reino por una larga hora mientras todos se preguntaban si es que estaban vivos... pero al cabo de un rato, solo mis gritos de agonía y perdida llenaron el lugar... pues sabía muy bien lo que había pasado...

Al saber que en teoría estábamos a salvo, salí con cautela a ver el lugar... era una devastación total... no había nada... viera a donde viera, todo era un campo fértil y sin esperanzas, ordene a Luna y a Solaris que se quedaran a cuidar de todos y salí en busca de mis aprendices... pero sabía que solo encontraría cuerpos sin vida.

Luego de tres largas horas de caminar entre cuerpos y armas, pude encontrar lo que buscaba, mis alumnos... mi única familia... estaban muertos... abrazados entre ellos... sonriendo al tener al amor de su vida frente a ellos por última vez...

Levante los cuerpos y regrese al búnker, donde podía ver como todos iban saliendo lentamente luego de ver que todo había terminado, Luna y Solaris corrieron en mi dirección al verme con Cronos y Selene en los brazos... pero se detuvieron al ver el verdadero desenlace de la batalla...

Al inicio... Solaris era un chico lleno de esperanzas e ilusiones, mientras que Luna era muy alegre y soñadora... solo para que en unos cuantos segundos... todo cambiara para ellos.

Ambos gritaron de pena, corrieron para ver a sus padres, trataron de curarlos, de llamar por ellos, lloraron por sus padres, pero no había nada que hacer, pues se habían sacrificado para poder dejar a sus hijos vivir en paz.

Como lo había prometido, cuide e incluso críe a ambos, los ayude en lo que pude, fui su escudo y espada en todo, con el tiempo, todo el mundo... el universo... comenzó a volver a levantarse... lleno de esperanzas por un futuro mejor... pero nuevamente la desgracia cayó sobre Equestria...

...

...

...

...

Había una vez, en el reino de Equestria, dos nobles hermanos que reinaban juntos y brindaban armonía en la región..."

"LA PROFECIA DE LOS ELEMENTOS Y DE NIGHTMARE MOON"

"... veo que la conoces..."

"e-e-e-e esa fue la profecía que me ayudo a detener a Nightmare Moon"

Me levante de golpe al escuchar esto, dejando que mis vendas se presionaran contra mí y lastimando severamente mi cuerpo, Spine corrió en mi dirección para evitar que me lastimara más, mientras que a Twilight la aterre.

"COMO QUE DETENERLA, QUE PASO? PUDIERON SALVARLA? ELLA ESTA BIEN?"

"Leo, tranquilo, ella está bien... la princesa Luna esta nuevamente gobernando en Canterlot con el príncipe Solaris, ugh, iré por más vendas"

Una sensación de alivio corrió por todo mi cuerpo al escuchar tales noticias, deje salir un suspiro de alegría y con estas nuevas noticias pude seguir contando más de la historia con un poco menos de peso en mi corazón.

"lo que no te dijeron... es que la razón real de su transformación fue por los duros recuerdos de sus padres... acumulados por los celos que tenia de su hermano... ante esto y con el mayor peso de su alma... Solaris me pidió forjar un arma capaz de librar a su hermana de esa corrupción... pero... eran demasiado inestables... jamás supimos que los efectos serían tan catastróficos...

Tras un año de terrible hambruna y dolor, por fin estaban listos, los elementos de la harmonía y del caos fueron creados, y con estos-"

"espera... como que del caos?"

"... no lo sabes?"

"no..."

"... ugh... estos niños de ahora"

"OYE"

"tranquila, en fin... los elementos fueron creados para detener a Luna, pero ante el enorme poder que ella tenía, tuvimos que elegir a dos que llevaran ambos sets de elementos... el de la armonía fue Solaris... el del caos... fue Starswril... ambos se enfrentaron a Luna con los elementos, mientras que yo ayudaba en lo que podía de la batalla, pero era una batalla muy fiera, pues duró tres días y tres noches, al cabo de esto, el resultado... bueno..."

"la princesa Luna fue-"

"desterrada"

Podía ver como miles de preguntas se formaban en la mente de la joven unicornio, pero era mejor terminar mi historia, pues sé que pronto tendré que descansar... diablos... ser viejo apesta.

"al ver esto... Solaris se abalanzo contra mí, furioso por la forma en que los elementos habían funcionado, a pesar de que le explique los enormes riesgos que esto conllevaría, su corazón se había destrozado por completo, toda forma de razón, sentimiento o incluso amor habían desaparecido, solo sentía la misma rabia que yo había sentido hace muchos siglos... pero al contrario de mi... no tenía a nadie que lo ayudara...

Starswril intento detener a Solaris, pero en su esfuerzo... solo pude ver como su cuerpo se fue convirtiendo lentamente en un ser deforme, hasta el punto en el que su mente fue quebrantada, dejándolo confundido, atareado, sin más opción que la de escapar lejos del lugar.

Sin que pudiera haber alguien que lo detuviera, Solaris se acercó a mí con los elementos activos, lleno de rabia y odio, desencadeno toda la fuerza de los elementos y de su propio poder para hacerme lo mismo que a su hermana, pero esta vez sellando el portal para que nadie pudiera volver a abrirlo, llevándome por un portal que arrancaba mi piel, mi energía y mi ser en millones de partes, seguramente esperando que muriera en el... pero hubo algo que me salvo, pues a pesar de haber cruzado por millones de estos portales, este estaba lleno de odio y deseos de muerte, pero a pesar de esto, sentí la presencia de mis alumnos una última vez, guiándome a un lugar en el que pudiera ser feliz, en el que pudiera vivir como alguien normal... perdiéndome por completo, solo desperté en un cuarto muy conocido para mí... me encontraba en mi hogar... lastimado, medio muerto... pero con vida.

Por siglos, viví en Asterad, mejor conocido como la tierra, lleve una vida un tanto normal, al inicio, deje ver mi ser tal cual era, pero al ver que era buscado como un semidiós, preferí dejar a un lado mi linaje y esconderme hasta que se me volviera a necesitar, pero no me mal intérpretes, seguí intentando entrar en este mundo, quería ayudar a salvar a Luna... quería... quería arreglar el desastre que había causado, pero al final era en vano... solo quedaba esperar a que todo saliera bien"

El silencio y la incomodidad se hizo presente como una gorda en el pasillo de los postres, nadie decía nada, todos nos quedamos en silencio mientras Spine volvía a cambiar mis vendajes, estaba tan sumergido en recuerdos que olvide por completo mi dolor.

"... es por eso que mando esa carta cierto?"

"eh?"

"la carta donde decía que Solaris le pagaría por todo lo que le hizo, es por eso que busca venganza, porque el-"

"qué? no¡ estás loca? esa carta decía que-"

"KABOOOOOM"

El suelo se estremeció con una enorme explosión fuera de mi casa, podíamos escuchar a mucha gente fuera de ella, algunos gritaban ordenes mientras otros solo caminaban lentamente en nuestra dirección, dejando que el ambiente se tornara un tanto agresivo en un instante, podía sentir las ansias de batalla fuera de mis muros, ambas chicas se miraban con sorpresa ante esto, mientras que yo guardaba con calma mis objetos más preciados.

"que... que esta-"

"están aquí"

"QUE?"

"Spine, debes controlarte, te dije que si llegaba a este mundo esto pasaría"

"pero, pero, maestro, ellos no-"

"tranquila... Twilight, te voy a pedir un favor"

"eh?... c-claro"

"... cuida a Spine y pase lo que pase, no la dejes salir de esta casa, por favor, es algo que tengo que arreglar yo mismo"

"de acuerdo"

"NO, NO TE DEJARE MORIR LEO"

"SPINE, DEBES OBEDECER A TU MAESTRO... sé que quieres ayudar... pero esta es mi batalla"

Gracias al tiempo que estuve reposando (y a las nuevas vendas), sentía como mi cuerpo se podía mantener de pie por sí solo, me levante con calma mientras escuchaba como el ejército real de Equestria rodeaba mi casa, al ver por la ventana, vi como mi escudo se rompía, dejando ver mi hogar a aquellos que la querían atacar, vaya, al menos siguen siendo buenos en buscar y encontrar... veamos que tan buenos son sus guardias.

Mientras me cambiaba de ropa, podía escuchar como ambas hermanas discutían entre ellas, gritándose una a la otra, tratando de ganar una batalla perdida, pues pasara lo que pasara, esto lo tenía que solucionar ahora mismo.

Cuando estaba listo, tome mi guadaña y abrí lentamente la puerta, dejando que la luz del sol de este mundo se infiltrara luego de siglos de no haberlo hecho, podía sentir como me llenaba de energía, como me daba fuerzas y vigor que hacía mucho no tenia, dejándome ver al ejercito al cual una vez llegue a servir.

"DETENTE BESTIA, POR ORDENES DE LA CORONA, ESTAS BAJO ARRESTO"

Pude escuchar a una yegua que vestía una armadura púrpura, mientras esta caminaba lentamente frene a mi casa, pero no era la única, pues a un lado de ella, pude ver a un par de figuras muy bien conocidas para mí, no pude evitar dejar salir unas cuantas lagrimas que recorrían mis ojos al ver vivos a mis viejos alumnos, pero ellos, en cambio, me miraban con neutralidad, como si esperaran que en cualquier momento una batalla encarnizada se desatara.

"... vaya... han crecido mucho"

"ESTA ES TU ULTIMA ADVERTENCIA, RINDETE O NOS VEREMOS OBLIGADOS A ATACAR"

"... es enserio?"

"Q-QUE DIJISTE?"

"piensas atacarme?"

"CLARO QUE SI, ERES UNA AMENAZA PARA-"

"ok, ok, entiendo que tengas que hacer esto, pero enserio, no deberías hacerlo, mi interés es con ellos"

Levante mi guadaña y señale a los príncipes de estas tierras, quienes al ver esto, me miraban con una expresión aún más dura que antes, jeje... aún creen que pueden derrotarme.

"esto ha ido demasiado lejos, príncipe Solaris, permite encargarme de él, yo-"

"no Shining, él está muy fuera de tus capacidades"

"pero, yo sé que-"

"trajimos a la guardia en caso de que fallemos, si lo atacaras, estarías muerta en un instante"

"... no lo creo, por favor, déjenme probar mi fuerza, yo sé que puedo con el"

Ambos príncipes se miraron uno al otro, mientras escuchaba atento la conversación que tenían, esa chica... jejeje, será interesante.

"EDRUBAIN PLATEAGO FANG, NO SABEMOS TUS INTENCIONES, PERO TE PEDIMOS UN SOLO FAVOR, POR LA AMISTAD QUE UNA VEZ TUVIMOS, NO MATES A ESTA YEGUA, SOLO QUIERE MEDIR SUS FUERZAS CONTRA ALGUIEN COMO TU, QUE DICES ANTE ESTE RETO?"

"oh... tenía siglos que nadie me retaba en un duelo... como verán, estoy algo herido, pero si lo que quiere es atacar a un viejo lastimado-"

"HABLA AHORA EDRUBAIN, ACEPTAS EL RETO?"

"... quiero oír los votos de este duelo"

"v...votos?"

"... que les enseñan hoy en día... TIENES QUE APOSTAR ALGO, POR ASI DECIRLO, QUE PIDES Y QUE OFRECES POR ESTE DUELO?"

"(susurros entre los tres)"

"... que pedo... que hacen estos días en la guardia real... (prendiendo un cigarrillo), veo que hay mucho trabajo que hacer... eso me da una idea"

 **'espera... no pensaras en-'**

 **+demasiado tarde... ya lo hizo... se supone que tú debes evitar que haga estas pendejadas+**

 **'oye, intenta controlarlo un día, a ver qué tal te va'**

"si te derroto, vendrás con nosotros en paz y no causaras ningún disturbio, además de darnos toda la información que queramos"

"y si yo gano?"

"... me sacrificare para saciar tus ansias de sangre"

'siguen con eso?... hmmm…. Tal vez pueda ocupar eso a mi favor'

"NO, SHIELD, ESO NO ERA LO QUE-"

"YA ESTA DICHO... si yo gano, se me dejara tener mi venganza, pero si pierdo, seré tu esclavo por siempre"

"espera... como es eso posible, son dos cosas muy-"

"escucha niña, no sé qué les enseñen hoy en día a ustedes los guardias, pero en un duelo como este, se pierden y ganan dos cosas, es por eso que debes tener cuidado cuando juegas con este tipo de tratos, ya está dicho y no hay nada ni nadie que pueda intervenir, las tres reglas principales (porque veo que no sabes ni madres) son:

1.- Ambos deben dar sus votos al contrincante, si este no los encuentra satisfactorios, se deberá llegar a un acuerdo

2.- Nadie debe intervenir, en caso que se haga, el contrincante vencerá y podrá reclamar ambos votos, en caso de que el otro se rinda, pasara lo mismo y no hay marcha atrás una vez los votos fueron dados

3.- Todo se vale, menos ataques mortales para el contrincante

Cuando estés lista, y como en todo duelo, me presento, ahem, SOY EDRUBAIN PLATEAGO FANG, ULTIMO GUARDIAN DE GAIA, DEFENSOR DE LA CASA DE ASTERAD Y DE MARDUNICH, EL HOGAR DE LOS TITANES Y DIOSES, SOBERANO DE... siempre me caga decir tantos títulos, blah, blah blah, como sea, ME PRESENTO EN ESTE DUELO"

Deje caer pesadamente mi guadaña en el suelo, creando un pequeño cráter por el impacto... rayos... tendré que arreglar esto después.

"YO SOY GLIMER SHIELD, CAPITANA DE LA GUARDIA REAL AL SERVICIO DE EQUESTRIA, HOGAR DE LA ARMONIA Y LA PAZ Y ME PRESENTO EN ESTE DUELO"

Con ambos presentados, dimos unos pasos hacia enfrente, siendo rodeados por el ejército que hizo un circulo de gran tamaño alrededor de nosotros, todas las miradas se postraban ante nosotros, esperando a ver el resultado de la batalla, al estar frente a frente, Shield se dio cuenta que era un gigante a comparación de ella, pero aun así, me miraba con fiereza y determinación.

"vaya, me agrada esa mirada"

"cállate, estamos aquí para pelar, no para hablar"

"ok, será un honor luchar contigo"

Di una reverencia, misma que me dejo abierto a cualquier ataque, oportunidad que no dejo pasar la chica, pues de un momento a otro, invoco una lanza púrpura y ataco ferozmente con ella, pero si hubiera prestado atención, hubiera visto mi sonrisa traviesa.

"GLIMER NO¡"

"MUERE"

Tan rápido como el sonido, desvié el ataque y deje abierta a la chica a un ataque mortal, pero para mi sorpresa, un campo de fuerza detuvo mi guadaña, vaya, sí que tiene trucos bajo la manga.

"ah, ah, ah... nunca te dejes llevar por tu ira"

"grrrr... maldito, aaaaaahhh"

Nuevamente, la chica se arremetió contra mí, esperando poder dar un golpe definitivo, solo para que lo evitara, o simplemente lo bloqueara con mi guadaña, al cabo de un rato, podía ver sudor en su frente.

"cansada?"

"t-te dije que te calles"

"consejo practico, uno, siempre toma a tus enemigos por sorpresa"

Con una sonrisa, di un golpe en la mano de la chica, haciendo que esta dejara caer su lanza, pero haciendo que nuevamente levantara ese escudo suyo, je, hasta un mono puede entender este truco.

"dos, siempre distrae a tu oponente"

Con un poco de energía, levante una columna de tierra frente a ella, haciendo que me buscara por todos lados, cuando vio que no estaba en ninguna parte, dejo caer su escudo para levantar su lanza, pero era demasiado tarde para ella.

"GLIMER, CUIDADO"

"tres... ataca con la intención de matar"

De la tierra, salí con una explosión que levanto un poco de polvo que llego a sus ojos, dejándola paralizada unos instantes, cuando abrió los ojos, pude ver el horror en su mirada al verme con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro, elevando rápidamente mi guadaña hacia su garganta, por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver como Solaris y Luna se lanzaron en contra mía, pero era demasiado tarde"

"DETENTE"

"SE ACABO¡"

Deje que mi guadaña tocara muy levemente la garganta de la chica, quien me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos al pensar que iba a morir, pero al detener tan de golpe mi ataque, una ráfaga de aire y polvo se levantó, dejándome agachado y sosteniendo a Manorod a milímetros de la piel de la chica.

"y cuatro... aprende a tener compasión y a controlar tu fuerza, pero sobretodo, a defenderte de ataques cuando no los veas"

Sin esperar más, puse mi guadaña frente a mí y pude sentir un par de impactos que me golpearon con una fuerza tremenda, como era de esperar, dejando que Manorod detuviera las armas de mis antiguos alumnos, dejando a la chica más que sorprendida, mirando como con algo de facilidad detenía los ataques mortíferos de ambos.

"vaya, quien lo diría, eh ganado"

"HAS HECHO TRAMPA, ES UN DUELO, NO UNA-"

"mi golpe nunca fue en serio y lo sabes Solaris, me sorprende de ti Luna"

"vimos tu intención, ese golpe-"

"ese golpe es el mismo que ocupe con ustedes hace siglos, es el mismo golpe que hizo que perdieran ante mí y lo sabes"

"... rayos"

"bien, como dije, eh ganado"

Todo se quedó en silencio al ver que, en efecto, había ganado, muchos al recordar la condición de que mi "venganza" seria cumplida comenzaron a tomar sus armas, esperando a que en cualquier momento matara a Solaris, quien solo me miraba con algo de enojo, al igual que Luna, pues ambos no sabían cuál sería mi intención.

"bien, terminemos con esto"

"... que nadie intervenga... esto es mi asunto y no-"

Con un poco de lentitud, deje caer mi guadaña, cuidando que no cayera y se lastimara más de lo que ya había sufrido, tome a ambos entre mis brazos y pude escuchar como cada arma y cada cuerno era apuntado contra mí, incluso sentí como mis alumnos se tensaron ante el contacto, pero luego de unos momentos, dejaron que por fin los volviera a abrazar luego de tantos siglos sin haberlos visto.

"lo siento... lo siento mucho…"

"p-p-pero… tu dijiste-"

"Luna…. Cuál es mi primer regla para enviar mensajes?"

"…"

"Solaris…. Cuanto llevo sin tocar tus tierras?"

"…"

"pregunta para ambos… cuanto tiene desde que escribí en su idioma?"

"…"

"Sé que soy excéntrico… pero… primera regla, mensajes cortos y directos, segundo, desde mi lado, han pasado 13486 años desde que estuve aquí, el tiempo en Asterad pasa más rápido que aquí, lo que me lleva a la parte del idioma… lamento si fue erróneo el mensaje…"

El silencio que acompaño este momento era monumental, nadie hacia ningún ruido, todos quedaron callados ante tal declaración, por lo que simplemente deje a mis viejos alumnos y camine de vuelta a mi casa, sabía que no era el momento de hablar aún, por lo que solo les susurre que se retiraran y que en cualquier momento eran bienvenidos a mi hogar si es que buscaban una solución pacífica.

Al entrar, sentí como Spine se lanzaba contra mí para darme un fuerte abrazo y golpearme un poco en el pecho, diciendo que era un idiota y regañándome por haber tomado una decisión tan apresurada sin ella… jejeje… algunas cosas nunca cambian.

"Spine… es hora de irnos…"

"s… sí Twi… solo… dame un minuto"

"bueno… Spine… cumplí con mi parte del trato… te eh traído de vuelta y debes volver con tu hermana"

"sniff.. es… estarás bien?"

"jejeje, acabo de enfrentarme a una capitana de la guardia real, sin mencionar que acabo de tener un momento que esperé por demasiado tiempo con mis viejos alumnos… creo que estaré bien… solo tengo una última pregunta que hacerles y podré vivir tranquilo de vuelta en Asterad"

"… cuanto tiempo estarás aquí?"

"por lo que dice cerebro, una semana, si tengo suerte tal vez dos antes de irme… todo dependerá del poder de Solaris"

"… eso significa que-" 

"si… oficialmente, puedes dejar de ser mi alumna si así lo decides"

Esperé unos cuantos momentos para escuchar la respuesta de Spine, era algo difícil para ella, lo podía ver en sus ojos, pues habíamos pasado algo de tiempo juntos y podíamos decir que teníamos una relación amigable uno con el otro, no solo como maestro y alumna, si no como verdaderos amigos, pero al final de todo, ambos sabíamos que esto tendría que terminar de una forma u otra.

"puedo volver de vez en cuando para saber cómo te sientes?"

"jajajaja, dejarías a un viejo inofensivo a su suerte?, que tal si olvido mi medicamento?"

"Leo… tu nunca tomaste medicamento"

"lo sé, pero que pasaría si lo necesito?"

"… jeje… extrañaré tu locura"

"y yo extrañaré molestarte con ella"

Con un último abrazo, Spine se acercó a su hermana, misma que solo asintió con su cabeza y salieron de mi casa, dejándome ver la reunión entre Spine y los príncipes, incluso Twilight parecía aliviada de que todo esto hubiera terminado por fin.

" **crees que vendrán a buscar respuestas?"**

 **+sabes que sí, pudieron haber crecido mucho sin nosotros, incluso cambiado, pero el corazón siempre es el mismo en el fondo+**

'… crecen tan rápido'

Cuando por fin toda la guardia real junto con las chicas y Solaris se fueron, la casa queda en completo silencio, dejándome divagar en pensamientos profundos y de importancia espiritual como ningún otro se haya creado ni en el firmamento de Mardunich, dejando que una batalla interna se creara entre todas mis conciencias, haciendo que una sofisticada y muy importante pregunta por fin fuera contestada luego de siglos de que nadie la hubiera siquiera pensado.

"se podrá hacer un suplex a un venado?"

' **tal vez, sería mejor una vuelta con azote a una cabra'**

 **+nah, sería demasiado fácil, tal vez una Nelson a un caballo?+**

 ***tal vez la de perrito a un pie***

"…"

'…'

 **+…+**

 ***…***

"' **+* típico American Pie*+'** "

 **Bueno, eh aquí otra… no sé cómo llamarla, obra? Oda a la inteligencia e idiotez al mismo tiempo? Aberración o milagro de la literatura? No lo sé jajajaja en fin, eh aquí una pregunta para que todos piensen un rato:**

 **¿Un borracho dijo, si ayer fuese mañana, hoy seria viernes, que día dijo esto?**

 **Como siempre, un abrazo a todos y perdón por la demora, ya estoy trabajando sobre Una Vida en Equestria y pronto (… espero) subiré nuevo capítulo, mientras, espero ver sus comentarios de esta nueva historia, veamos hacia donde nos lleva mi musa esta vez.**


End file.
